The present invention generally relates to a flexible weight. More specifically, the present invention relates to a weight which is securable to a human body during exercise, or, in an embodiment, for use in form-fitting exercise garments which carry a flexible weights for enhanced athletic training.
Athletic competitors in sports today utilize a variety of devices to increase strength, quickness and muscular development during their training. Weight lifting and running are integral parts of any workout for athletes in many disciplines. Many attempts have been made to provide athletic clothing that is weighted to provide additional resistance to the athlete when the article is worn during exercise. One such article is an ankle weight. However, the addition of weight to other garments is also known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,125 discloses athletic sportswear having at least two layers of fabric attached together to form the article. The layers are provided with a plurality of regions between the layers which are filled with particles to add weight to the garment.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,510 a composite exercise garment includes a plurality of compartments which were loaded with particulate weighting materials such as sand, lead shot, or sawdust. However, this type of weighting is very cumbersome or impossible to change and does not provide for a variable amount of resistance for an athlete. A need exists, therefore, for form-fitting exercise apparel capable of carrying flexible weights of various sizes.